The Day We Remembered
by Nayther Rivermore
Summary: BRITTANA: Divorce has made them officially ex-wives. Now that everything's settled and they have their own separate lives again, something seemed to make them still connected that they couldn't just figure out what it is until one fateful day.
1. Breakeven

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee and its characters except my creative mind. And that's what you missed on Glee! *wink*

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

BRITTANA: Divorce has made them officially ex-wives. Now that everything's settled and they have their own separate lives again, something seemed to make them still connected that they couldn't just figure out what it is until one fateful day.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Breakeven**

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even__**"**_

* * *

"..Now, Brittany S. Pierce, do you take Santana Lopez as your lawfully wedded wife?" the justice of the peace asked. I looked at her lovingly with a big smile on my face waiting for her to say the words that will finally bind us as one. She kept staring at me with a poker face for at least 30 seconds. I don't know what's taking her so long to answer. Two words. Just two damn words and this will all be done and everything will be fine.

"Britt..?" I asked, still with the smile on my face.

She closed her eyes. At last she moved a muscle. I was relieved, or so I thought. Then a stream of tears fell from her eyes as soon as she opened them while her face formed a sad smile.

"Britt baby, what's wrong?" I couldn't take it. I can't just stand here and watch her like that for whatever reason. All I wanted to do was to hold her tight and comfort her. I was about to grab her hands when I suddenly felt that my body was uncontrollably shaking. It suddenly felt cold, freezing cold as if the wedding was being held outdoor on a winter night. No, it can never be this cold since it is freaking summer for the love of—wait.

I noticed that everything stopped, literally. I looked at the surroundings and found out that people were gone. Then I snapped my head back to where Britt was supposed to be standing in front of me…gone. Everyone's gone and my body kept shaking from the cold and at the same time from the panicking I was feeling inside of me. Until I heard a familiar voice.

"_Santana…Santana…_" I was trying to find where that voice was coming from but I can barely move since my whole body was freezing.

"SANTANA LOPEZ!" I know that voice. And that yell. I'm in trouble.

"Ughh..hrrmmmm." it's all I managed to say as I slowly pulled myself from the dreamland. A dream. Another one. I tried my best to open my eyes to see where I am. It's freaking cold. I realized that I was slumped on a wooden bench with a big old oak tree behind it.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?! It's freezing out here and what if there are some hoodlums that would try to kidnap you or worse, kill you!" I didn't need to look up to know who has been trying to wake me for who knows how long. I've been used to this kind of routine since _that day._

"What time is it?" I groggily asked as I sit up while rubbing my temple and my aching back. I must've fallen asleep here for a while.

"Well, hello to you too!" she replied sarcastically. "You've been drinking again. Look at you, you're such a mess! You know, if you really wanna make your life miserable, can you at least tell me where you're planning to spend your night drinking to death. That way I won't be having any trouble in finding where the hell you've been and so I can at least prepare your funeral." I smirked at that last comment knowing that even she's angry she still managed to crack a joke.

I tried to return a sarcasm to lighten up the mood "Oh Quinn, you love me so much you're willing to get your ass in trouble, you're not even my wife!" I was expecting the both of us to laugh but silence seemed to occupy all of the universe. It sounded so familiar yet so foreign to me, let alone that the word instinctively escaped my own lips. I hear nothing but the loud thumping in my chest that lasted for a minute or two until I snapped back to reality by Quinn's voice.

"Alright, c'mon get up! I'll drive you back to your apartment, you take a hot shower, and get some decent sleep." Quinn clapped her hands cheerfully before gesturing for me to stand up as if she was some football coach who's trying to motivate her players before deploying them to the field. I still don't know if she thinks it's awkward whenever those kind of things become a topic or maybe it's just her way to dismiss the conversation and let me move on because she already know how miserable I am. Whatever the reason is, I really appreciate her concern for me.

_20 minutes later;_

"Thanks for the ride Q, though you didn't have to, I really appreciate it." I said while unlocking the door to my apartment.

"Oh no don't thank me, you owe me pizza, any flavor, just no pineapples." She said with a poker face. I let a small laugh knowing that really mean it.

"Okay. How many boxes?" I asked while I twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Hmmm..I'll tell you when I get hungry." She sighed "Really, Santana. You should get a life."

"Last time I checked I know I already have one. I'm alive can't you see?" I said pointing my fingers at myself. But she just glared at me.

"Santana I'm serious." She crossed her arms and glared at me. "It's been 2 years and as your best friend I've stood by your side and supported your decisions. I've been here for you even in times when you get yourself in trouble. But I won't tolerate that anymore. It's time that you really move on. Look at her, she-"

"I know!" I cut her off and rushed inside my apartment. She followed me still with her arms crossed. "You know how hard I've been trying t-to get over all these, to move on, and to forget! But you know it's not that easy right?" I didn't intend to raise my voice but I couldn't help it. I let a frustrated sigh as I bowed my head in defeat. "I'm sorry Q, I didn't mean to-"

"Santana, I may not have personally experienced what you've been going through for the past 2 years but I think maturity may have something to do with the way I perceive things." I raised my head to look at her and tried to listen to what she's saying. "I'm not saying you're still immature 'coz you're not, at least not in some ways. But seriously, as individuals we have different ways of how we handle situations and how we make decisions. It may or may not be good for everyone that may be affected by those decisions but always remember that we can't please everybody."

"But all I had to do was to please her and I failed. I always thought I was doing the right thing that will make everything go well until…until she left me." I said weakly as I looked away, tears threatening to fall.

"She didn't leave you Santana, both of you made a decision."

"She made a decision and I was forced to agree. I-I couldn't let her live a miserable life with me. I don't deserve her. I promised myself that I will protect her from any harm and I won't let anything or anyone hurt her…even if it's me. "

"But did you ever think that maybe she didn't want that kind of protection? That she'd rather be with you even if it's the end of the world and that all you have to do is stay and be with her?" I blinked a few times realizing that maybe she's right. But then I gave up that hope.

"Then why the hell did she ask for a divorce?" I gave Quinn a stern look and saw that she was caught off guard.

"Only she can answer that. But you should ask yourself too." Here we go again. Is Quinn a philosopher or something? She always do that Socratic method against me. She never answers my questions directly, all she does is make me answer my own questions. But somehow it's kind of effective, it made me realize things without the help of anyone but me. But in this kind of situation, I just don't think I could handle things alone.

"I already did. And I still do."

"Then maybe she did the same. She might have been asking herself about what was happening to your relationship until she found an answer."

"And divorce was her answer? Her solution to our problem was to walk away from all these and voila she's free and has finally moved on."

"Santana, she was broken too."

"But it doesn't break even!" There, tears finally fell from my eyes. "I know I hurt her and that I deserve this. But I just don't know how long I could endure the pain. I just want this to be over."

"Time will heal everything. But it's still up to you. Either you're willing to wait for that indefinite time doing nothing but bum yourself out, or do something more productive." She walked closer to me and laid her hands on my shoulder. "Do it for yourself and help yourself grow."

I couldn't think of anything more to say so I remained silent. She gave me a tight hug and I heard her let a deep sigh before she spoke. "I should get going. I have an early meeting tomorrow with my clients." She let go of me and gave me a playful glare. "I want their attention to be caught by our new product line and not my eye bags." I smirked as she started to walk by the door.

I followed her when I suddenly felt tired. She's still saying something that has something to do with _shower_ and _coffee _and something else that my brain wasn't able to process. I just nodded slowly with half-lidded eyes. I was about to close the door when she said something louder that caught my attention.

"…my lunch break. Okay?" she said as she spun around to face me.

"Huh?" I asked groggily. I'm freaking tired and all I wanted to do is go to sleep.

"I said, I'd be glad if you could have 2 boxes of Barbecue Chicken from YC delivered to my office at 1 P.M. Then we're even." She chirped and gave me a toothy smile. "You can drop by and join me, I can share half the box."

"Get the hell outta here." I laughed while I shooed her. "Text me when you get home."

I locked the door and headed straight to my bedroom. I saw the digital clock on the night stand that displayed 2:44 A.M as I put my phone down. Geez, I wonder how long I have slept on that bench. I sloppily kicked my boots and threw myself on the bed. Ten minutes later I heard my phone beeped. I read the text from Quinn saying "_Don't forget the pizza or u know what's gonna happen next." _I smirked at her sassiness and felt relieved that she got home safe but I didn't bother to text her back. I put my phone down and nuzzled my face on my pillow when I heard the phone ring. I was too sleepy to answer the call and maybe it's just Quinn pestering me since I didn't reply to her message. Though it's not in her nature to disturb someone just to remind them about a freaking pizza deal, I assumed that it was her who's calling me.

I let myself drift off to sleep and before I realize it I hear my alarm tearing my ear off. I scrunched my nose, irritated by the blasting sound. I tried to reach the digital clock still with my eyes closed and after several attempts I finally managed to shut the alarm off. Then as a routine, I reached for my phone to check if there are messages or notifications from Facebook, Instagram, or Twitter. I pressed the home button and the screen light up. My eyes widened and my body automatically jolted up on a sitting position as I read a single notification on the screen that says:

"_1 missed call: Brittany_"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there Brittana babies, I hope you enjoyed reading but as much as millions of ideas have been flooding my mind to put on the next chapter, I still need a little bit more inspiration. Something called _feedback_ might help =)

**A/N 2: **You must've noticed some lines in the introduction from the song "Breakeven" by The Script that I have also adapted for the title of this chapter. Well, this chapter is actually inspired by that particular song. You'll be encountering more song-inspired chapters later and I hope you'll be familiar with the ones I'd use.


	2. I Never Told You

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee and its characters except my creative mind. And that's what you missed on Glee! *wink*

**A/N: **Hi there! Sorry it took so long to post this, I had final exams on the way so...okay, enough excuses, on with the story. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: I Never Told You**

"_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_But __I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in"_

* * *

"_1 missed call: Brittany_"

"Oh. My. God..." I literally jumped out of the bed and paced back and forth while trying to dial Quinn's number. Yeah, Quinn. She's the first person I'd ask for help with this kind of situation, well any situation actually. I've been trying to call her several times now but she's not answering her phone. "Fffff…Q, pick up the phone!" I placed my palm on my forehead as I started to feel a little bit of frustration. "Arrgh!" I groaned while I threw my phone to the bed and hurriedly ran into the bathroom. I had my teeth brushed, my face washed, and I was back to my bedroom, all in a matter of 2 minutes. I put my shoes on not even bothering to changes my clothes. Screw it. I have to get to Quinn ASAP.

_10 minutes later;_

"Hi Sab, is Quinn here?" I asked the secretary who's working on her desk. I've been visiting Quinn's office at least once a week ever since she has been promoted to Junior Marketing Manager a year ago hence the staff are kind of used to seeing me here.

"Oh hi Miss Santana, good morning." She greeted politely as she looked up to me. "Her meeting with her client just ended a while ago. You may—". I was sprinting to the office before she could finish her sentence.

"Quinn!" I screeched as soon as I opened the glass door. "You wouldn't believe what I have to tell you."

"Good morning to you too, Santana." She expressionlessly said without looking at me while typing non-stop on her computer. It's her normal façade whenever she's busy working with anything she get her hands on. "What brings you—wait, did you personally delivere the pizza to me? Oh I'm so touched. But isn't it too early for lunch?" She smirked still not looking away from the computer. I walked closer towards her desk but I remained standing.

"I-I got a call last night, I mean earlier this morning after I got your text message. But I missed it, well intentionally, because I thought it was you messing around a-and I was just too tired to answer any call." I nervously explained. I didn't notice I've been pacing back and forth until Quinn got my attention.

"And why did you think I'd do that? Do I look like someone who thinks pizza is more important than her best friend who needs to take a rest?"

"Well that's what I thought. But then when I checked my phone I saw that it was—"

"Brittany?" I stopped pacing, surprised by Quinn's accurate guess, or so I thought. I looked at her with a shocked expression and noticed that she was smiling at my direction while she stopped doing her work.

"Yes! It was Brittany." I said while nodding frantically. "I was trying to call you earlier to tell you that so I could ask for advice since I don't know what to do because I have no idea why on earth she was calling me. Wait, how did you know?" Quinn was still smiling like a fool. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I realized that we wasn't paying attention to anything I've said.

"Did you forget something?" She tilted her head and glanced past me still with the smile on her face. I followed her gaze and turned around to see who she was talking to. Then I saw a familiar pair of blue.

"Britt..." I whispered. My body froze and my mind went a million light years far from where I've been standing. After the divorce settlement 2 years ago, I've only met her twice: the first encounter was when she showed up in front of _our_ apartment, a month after she moved out, because she forgot to bring Lord Tubbington's favorite Minion plushie. Like, seriously? She'd go all through that trouble just to please that grumpy old cat. Geez. The next encounter happened exactly a year ago when…

_(Flashback)_

"_Quinn, do we really have to do this?" I asked as we walked inside an Italian restaurant._

"_Eating real food won't hurt, Santana. Not to mention going outside every once in a while. Look at yourself, you're like some Hispanic vampire. Your skin could use some sunlight, you're getting pale." She said while we were seated on a table._

"_It's because I work at night. Do you expect people to go to a bar and drown their assess off in broad daylight while the band plays for them? It just wouldn't make any sense." I huffed._

"_Well, there's this thing called day-off so people can take their time from their work and go out and have some fun."_

"_That's exactly the reason why I have a job. It's what I do for a living. I perform with my band to entertain those people especially during their day-offs." I shrugged while Quinn just rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever. We're making this a weekly plan. We go out, have lunch, see a movie, go shopping, or whatever we can do during daytime. And consider it my treat 'coz I got promoted!" She said excitedly with a toothy smile while the waitress came to our table and gave us the menu. "Go order whatever you want, it's on me." The waitress told us to call her whenever we're ready to place our order as she walked back to her station to get us some water._

"_Of course it's should be, it's your plan after all. Like I would—". I was staring blankly at the menu while my chin was resting on my knuckle when Quinn cut me off._

"_Is that…?" She asked with her eyes narrowed and furrowed eyebrows as she tilted her head on her right side to look past me. I mimicked her expression before I followed her gaze and twisted my body to have a clear view. And as clear as the blue sky, I saw her and her pair of beautiful eyes that I loved so much. And I still do. Those sparkling__—_wait, what? I quickly turned back to face Quinn and ducked my head like I was trying to hide or something.

"_Hey Quinn!" I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She looked at me like I'm some crazy or something. "Did she see me? Did she notice that we're here? Who's that guy she's talking to? And why the hell is she looking at him like he's some kind of a 6-foot chocolate fondue?"_

"_First of all, why are you whispering? As if they can hear us, they're like 15 feet away from us. Second, I don't think she noticed us being here but if she did I'm sure she'll acknowledge our presence. And lastly, I don't know who the guy is, a friend maybe?"_

"_A friend? Just a friend? Didn't you see the way she looks at him? Look at her smile, and her eyes. They're freaking sparkling. She only does that whenever she sees something she really liked…like the way she used to look at me." I frowned at the memory._

"_Why don't you ask her?" She asked innocently as if it's the most natural thing to do._

"_And why would I do that?" I leaned back and crossed my arms defensively._

"_Hmm…If you don't want to then I will."_

"_NO!" I didn't intend to raise my voice. I looked around and saw a few people turned their heads towards my direction. I cleared my throat and held the menu a bit higher to hide my face from embarrassment. "Why would you do that?" I said in a lower voice while paying my attention on the menu._

"_Why not?" She shrugged while reading the menu as well. "Just say hi or something. She's your ex-wife after all."_

"_You want me to come over and say 'Hi ex-wife, I missed you. Oh hello there mister, I'm Santana. Who the hell are you and were you trying to hypnotize her?' no way I'm gonna do that." I said defensively with a hint of annoyance. "Can we just go back? Or eat somewhere else?" I put the menu down on the table and pushed my chair back._

"_Where are you going?" Quinn raised her head to look at me with bewildered expression._

"_If you wanna stay, go have lunch by yourself." I pushed myself up but when I was about to turn around and leave, all I felt was cold water all over my face down to my chest. I froze at my spot as if I've turned into ice._

"_Oh my God I'm so sorry Miss!" The next thing I knew was that the waitress quickly took a table napkin and was dabbing my wet face staring blankly with my mouth open._

"_Santana?" A familiar voice snapped me back to reality. But I'm sure it wasn't Quinn's, that voice was the only sound that can make my stomach I put myself together and gathered the courage to look at the person who called me. Then I saw them again, those beautiful blue eyes, now closer to me. "Are you okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned._

_My body suddenly felt like it just went under a climate change when my cheeks felt a hundred degrees centigrade higher. "Uh yeah, I'm okay. Hi ba—uhh, Brittany." I greeted in a low voice not tearing my gaze at her eyes._

"_Oh hi Brittany, nice to see you here! How've you been?" I heard Quinn greet them casually from behind as she walked up beside me._

"_Hi Quinn! It's good to see you too." She beamed as she gestured at the man beside her and introduced us. "This is Quinn, my good friend and this is Santana, my—"_

"_Best friend! I'm her best friend." I blurted out and I saw Brittany's eyebrows raised and looked at me like I'm some sort of freak. Good thing that the guy didn't see her, I don't want this situation to be any more awkward._

_I didn't know what came to my mind. All I know is that I don't want to embarrass Brittany by embarrassing myself more than I already did because of that stupid waitress. I don't intend to build Brittany up to that guy and help her give him a good impression but I don't want him, or any person, to look down on her either just because her ex-wife is clumsy._

"_Hi, I'm Jeremy." He smiled while offered his right hand. At first I hesitated, but then I took his hand and shook it not just because he's polite and civil and all but also because Britt is there and I don't want her to think that I'm acting strange. Then he turned to Quinn and did the same. He looked at his wrist watch with his eyes brows furrowed. "Oh, excuse me ladies but we really have to go." He said with a weak smile and nodded to Brittany._

"_I'll be there in a minute." Britt said while he started to walk outside. She turned to us and smiled. "Bye Quinn, Santana. It's nice to see you again." That last comment was for me, I can definitely feel it. Or should I say I'm badly hoping so. She waved us goodbye and started to walk outside._

"_Britt, wait!" She stopped walking and turned around to face me._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I-uhh…" I gulped. "Take good care of yourself." I internally face palmed._

"_You too." She said as she walked further away from me until she was beyond my sight._

_(Present time);_

"Santana." Her voice snapped me back to reality while I remained staring at her blue orbs. They're still as beautiful and mesmerizing. Not to mention the way she dresses, the heather gray trench coat matched with a black turtle neck under it, tight fitting black pants, black leather boots, and her wavy blonde locks falling freely on her shoulders, she never looked better. I'm not saying that she was less pretty back when I last saw her even when she wears lose sweat shirts most of the time, it's just that right now she is…glowing. "I tried calling you earlier this morning but-oh, just a sec." She walked past me and went to Quinn's desk. "Hey Quinn, yeah, I forgot my grocery bag, they're treats for Lord Tubbington. You know how grumpy he gets when I don't bring him home his treats so I bought them while I was on my way here." She chirped as she picked up the grocery bag which was under the chair in front of Quinn's desk. Again? All that trouble for that fat old cat? I just don't get it. But this time I think I have to thank him because I wouldn't bump into Britt if it wasn't for that.

"Well, since you two are already here, why don't you set the meeting right now?" Quinn suggested as she shot me a knowing look.

"That would be great—". Britt and I said in unison as my head whipped at her direction with all the hopes in the world raining on me. Quinn looked back and forth at the both of us with a smirk playing on her lips.

"—but I have to go." She glanced at the wall clock while I followed her gaze, 15 minutes before 10 AM. "I have uhm…a lunch meeting."

"But what about—". I'm already feeling frustrated since I don't have the slightest idea what's going on. First, I don't have any answer yet as to why Britt tried to call me at an ungodly hour. Next is I don't know why she was here and that seemed like she had a meeting with Quinn. And now she's rushing to get out of here because of some _lunch_ meeting. Lunch at 10? Seriously?

"I'm sorry. I'll just call you later." All I did was nod while she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Q." I turned around and saw her back to typing on the computer. "We'll just have to go pick up your pizza."

* * *

**A/N: **I bet you already know what Santana was planning to do. But mind you, you should expect the unexpected. =)

**A/N 2: **So, as I have mentioned on my A/N from the previous chapter, adapting lines from songs is becoming a habit. It's sort of a two-way thing: one is that sometimes a song would play in my head and I'd come up with a story line hence the inspiration. And the other is that I need to find a song (if I came up with a story line first) that would be appropriate for the chapter so that the readers could relate more. Either way, I'm doing my best to please most of you if not everyone. I'm open for suggestions! Cheers!

**A/N 3: **The song is "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat


End file.
